fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Fantasy Life
is a role playing video game exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. The game has been developed by 1-Up Studio (Formerly Brownie Brown) and Level-5 alongside with the assistance of H.a.n.d.. The game takes place in Reveria. Blurb ''"All road lead to the adventure of a lifetime!" "Create the life you always wanted. Craft, cast, hunt and battle your way through a vast world filled with magic, dragons and ancient secrets!" Plot The game is set in the fantasy world of Reveria, which is made up of several cities, plains, and mountains. Its rulers spend their days ruling over their citizens and guiding them in their Life paths. One day this peaceful state is shattered when a meteorite falls into the house of the player, setting off a chain of events foretold in an ancient prophecy involving Reveria's goddess and the moon Lunares. The player is asked by King Erik of the land of Castele (one of the nations of Reveria) to investigate these strange occurrences, as the meteorites (later dubbed Doomstones by the world's inhabitants) have the ability to fill creatures with dark, destructive energy. They are joined in this quest by a glowing butterfly that has the ability to speak. As the game progresses, the butterfly reveals that her real name and form is Yuelia, the daughter of Celestia, whom the people of Reveria worship as the Life Goddess. They discover soon that the Doomstones are chunks of a dome that surrounds Reveria and has been slowly falling apart. This event had happened in the past once before, but was stopped by Celestia, at the cost of her never returning to Lunares. Yuelia and her sister Noelia (who had followed her to Reveria), discover that the only way to save the world is to gather the wishes of as many people as possible and take them up to Lunares, where those wishes will restore the dome completely. The player and the two sisters manage to successfully travel to Lunares, but soon find out that they do not have enough wishes to restore the dome. Yuelia, becoming content with her Life on Reveria, wishes that she never wants to leave. With that final wish, the end of the world is averted and Reveria is saved once again, ending the main story. Features Gameplay The game focuses on the player by choosing one of the twelve lives. The player has complete freedom in the game, but many of the locations in the game are unlocked by progressing in the main story. They can battle enemies and bosses, collect materials, craft items and more. The player can earn experience points (EXP) as they complete quests, defeat enemies, gather materials or craft items. When they earn enough experience points, they will level up. The player will be granted a higher health capacity and stat points that can be assigned to a certain quality (for example, strength and vitality) to raise certain skills of the player. 3D Graphics Like most games made for the Nintendo 3DS, Fantasy Life features three dimensional gameplay, 3D modeled characters and creatures as well as locations of forests, towns and mountains. Mulitplayer The player can co-op with their friends either online or via local wireless. The player must reach a certain point in the beginning of the game to make the multiplayer option become available. Up to two friends can join the player's adventure. Online multiplayer has its own chat feature that lets the player send other players messages as they explore the realm togheter. StreetPass The player can StreetPass others with their Nintendo 3DS or Nintendo 2DS wireless communication switch turned on. These other players will appear around Castele as NPCs . The player can talk to them to increase their friendship level with that character. When their friendship is at the maximum level, they may receive a gift from them. Life There are 12 different lives the player can pick before starting the game. All of the lives in this game often overlap: that is, one life may require items or gear that can only be gathered or crafted by another life. See below for more details. *The Combat classes are the Paladin, Mercenary, Hunter and Magician classes. Most of the quests in these classes sees the player fighting powerful enemies and bosses in combat. These classes require the player to first collect powerful weapons and strong armour first, which can be either purchased from a shop or crafted by a Crafting class such as by a Blacksmith or Carpenter. They may also require potions to recover health which can be crafted by the Alchemist class. *The Gatherer classes are the Woodcutter, Miner and Angler classes. Most of the quests in these classes sees the player collecting materials and items found in Reveria including logs, ore, gems and fish. *The Crafting classes are the Cook, Tailor, Blacksmith, Alchemist and Carpenter classes. Most of the quests in these classes sees the player crafting new items such as food dishes, clothes, weapons, armour, potions, furniture and more. Crafting these items requires the player to first collect materials that can be collected by the Gatherer classes. The player has also the ability to change from Life during the story which will not be affecting the game's plotline. Requests : See also: Other Requests and Flutter's Requests The player can take on requests given to them by the local NPCs. They may ask for the player to give them certain items and when completed, the player will earn some Dosh (the local currency) and some other items in exchange. The player can also collect Bliss by completing certain objectives in the game or by completing Flutter's requests. Doing this will reward the player with special bonuses and enhancements. Challenges Each Life offers unique Challenges, and completing these earns the player stars which the player can rank even higher obtaining the amount of stars needed. The Challenges differs based on which Life the player chooses. The player can also finish those Challenges while playing as a different Life, but will affect some challenges such as monsters, trees, ores that requires the player to turn in a bounty. Game Events Passwords The player can obtain items for their home or inventory when activating a password at the Post Office. These codes are given away by the official Nintendo Company and the Level-5 coperation twitter accounts in the western world, while in Asia they have been released through magazines and events. Downloadable Content Origin Island Expansion Pack The player can download the Expansion Pack from the Nintendo eShop that will be seen on the title screen of the game. The Expansion Pack can only be purchased using real money. The prices for the Expansion Pack are: The Expansion Pack contains a lot of new content. This includes: * Origin Island, which is a totally new area to explore, with loads of new quests to complete, and enemies and bosses to defeat. * Extra elements for character customisation. * New materials, ranks and recipes. * New types of pets: birds and dragons! * A new holiday home, new home décor and additional items. * The Friendship system: allies that you take along on adventures repeatedly will become more friendly towards you, and the more they like you, the better they are in a scrap! * Exclusive items to exchange for Lunares Coins. After purchasing you are required to complete the following tasks in order to unlock it: * Complete the main story. * Befriend both Yuelia and Noelia. * Reach level 50. * After completing the above, go and speak with Yuelia at your house. Players who have purchased the Origin Island Expansion Pack cannot connect in multiplayer with players who have not purchased it. Multiplayer connection will only be possible with other owners of the Expansion Pack. Music Staff Trivia * The game has been developed alongside with some producers who are also responsible for producing the Final Fantasy series. * There are three differences of the Fantasy Life game: ** The Japanese version of the Fantasy Life game does not contain online or wireless connection. A expansion pack named Fantasy Life Link! extended and added the features to connect with other players of the game, and it includes the Origin Island downloadable content. ** The European, Australian and American version of the game contains both the regular Fantasy Life and Fantasy Life Link! pack, but left out the Origin Island feature which became a expansion pack. ** There is a huge difference of wordings and names of characters, locations and items between the European/Australian version and the American version of the game. * It took in total 638 days (1 year, 8 months, 30 days) for the game to be released in Europe, 639 days (1 year, 9 months) for the game to be released in Australia and 666 days (1 year, 9 months, 27 days) for the game to be released in America. * There were more lives created other than the additional 12 Lives that were introduced in the game. There are different possibilities about why the other lives didn't make the final game. It could be a hint that there may be a sequel, or there were constant writer's block about it. In other languages Reception Critical reception for Fantasy Life has been mainly positive, with a rating of 73 on Metacritic based on 51 critic reviews.Fantasy Life Critic Reviews for 3DS External links * Nintendo UK: Fantasy Life homepage. References Category:Media